Blood & Gears
by otter272
Summary: The story of a former Minuteman travelling the Commonwealth in an attempt to find a new life.


**BLOOD AND GEARS**

 _ **Stage One:**_

It has been several weeks since I left the Minutemen.

We settled in Lexington only to find out that it was infested with feral ghouls. I call them zombies. We started fighting them off but eventually the order was made to evacuate the city. Most of us left with Preston, the new leader of the Minutemen. Not me. I had decided that I've had enough. I survived the Quincy massacre. A lot of my friends died there. Dad died there. I started thinking about leaving the group after Quincy but Lexington was the last straw.

I really didn't have a clue where to go from there. I've been with the Minutemen ever since I was a child. Dad was a Minuteman so I grew up with them. I don't know any life apart from the Minutemen.

From what I could tell, the Minutemen were heading north, possibly toward Concord. I decided to head south. I've heard stories about Diamond City, the Great Jewel of the Commonwealth so I figured I'd go check that out and maybe, if the stories were true, build a new life there.

The idea of a "new" life took a twist certainly took a twist as I got closer to Diamond City.

I was approaching another one of the many signs pointing toward the city, but I couldn't help but hear all of the gunshots. I heard people screaming and things being blown up. I've heard these sounds so many times before.

"Don't get involved" I said to myself.

"It isn't any of your business." I stopped and looked toward the sounds.

"Just get to the city. That's not you anymore." I started walking in the direction the signs pointed again.

Then I saw two bodies running around the corner, coming from the area where the fight was happening. They were dressed in military fatigues. They were dirty and there were signs of blood on their uniforms and faces.

"You! Citizen!" The female screamed toward me.

"What? Me?"

"Yeah! You! Do you have any fusion cells you can spare?" They obviously noticed I was carrying my laser musket.

"Well, I have a few but…."

"Please help us! We are getting out asses handed to us over there!"

"What's going on over there?"

"We were on patrol and ran into a nest of super mutants…."

The soldier's male companion interrupted, "Listen, we don't have time to tell campfire stories. If you have any fusion cells you can spare, please let us have them. My partner here and I are out of ammo. The rest of our squad is under attack. We need your help."

I reached into my cargo bag and handed them each a fusion cell. "I don't have much to spare but here."

"Thanks." The female said. I noticed the name McAllister on a tag on her shirt.

"Sure thing."

As the pair turned and headed back toward the fight, I sighed.

"No Kennedy. This isn't your fight. You're done with that life." Staring into space, after a few moments I sighed again, wound up my musket and started walking in the direction the two soldiers went. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

I walked in the direction of the noises. Sure enough, there was McAllister and her partner back in the fray. Trading shots with two large, green monstrosities. I've seen super mutants before but I was never dumb enough to fight them. Too many stories about how they were impossible to kill. But here was a group of, I guess soldiers, fighting them off.

"Brave folks. Or just stupid. They definitely aren't Minutemen, who could they…."

I noticed the insignia on a soldier that was engaged in hand-to-hand combat with one of green ogres. It was the symbol of the Brotherhood of Steel. I've heard stories about them too. Stories from people that travelled from the Capital Wasteland.

"What are they doing in the Commonwealth?"

One of the super mutants noticed me and began running toward me.

I aimed my laser musket at the first unguarded piece of flesh on this thing I could see. It's head. I squeezed the trigger and let loose. Then I saw the monster's head tear into pieces. I quickly wound up the musket again and took aim at another of the green giants. Just as quickly, I was able to take that one out.

After a few more minutes, the gunfire and laser fire had subsided. Along with the few surviving members of this squad of soldiers, I was standing amongst a mass of dead super mutants. The silence was broken by a voice.

"Hey, thanks for the help." The voice was directed toward me. It was McAllister. "You're one hell of a shot."

"Uh….no…no problem. Glad to help. Uhm….are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, physically. Just a few scrapes and bruises. We lost some good people here though. Collins didn't make it." She pointed toward her dead partner laying on the ground with a shotgun blast through his face.

"I'm sorry. Were you guys close?"

"Yeah, pretty close. We went through training together."

"Are you with guys with the Brotherhood of Steel?"

"Yeah, you've heard of us?"

"Yeah. Well, sort of. Mostly just stories."

"Yeah. The Brotherhood is just now getting somewhat of a foothold here in the Commonwealth. By the way, my name is McAllister. Aspirant McAllister."

"Aspirant?"

"Yeah. It's my rank in the Brotherhood."

"Ah…."

"McAllister." Another member of her squad walked up to them.

"Yes sir?"

"We need to start moving out and get back to base. You and Sanchez need to start cleaning up this place. Look for any tech you can find and bring it with you."

"Yes sir!"

"And you."

"Y-yes?" Kennedy stammered a bit.

"Thanks for your help with those things. I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it."

The superior officer walked away and McAllister turned to fulfill her orders.

"Wait…." I uttered.

"Yes?"

"Uhm….well, nothing. I guess. Uhm, it was nice to meet you. Good luck with everything."

"Thanks. Nice meeting you too…uh….."

"Oh yeah, my name is Kennedy. Pete Kennedy."

"Well nice to meet you Pete. I'm glad you were here to help. Maybe our paths will cross again sometime."

"Yeah, maybe." I turned and started walking toward Diamond City again.

I was about to turn the corner and McAllister spoke up again.

"Wait."

"Yeah."

"I was wondering. Where did you learn to shoot like that anyway?"

"Commonwealth Minutemen. I used to be with them."

"And now?"

"I decided I'd had enough of that. I'm heading to Diamond City to start over."

"I see. Have you ever thought about joining up with the Brotherhood?"

"The Brotherhood? Well, no. I don't know a lot about them. Like I said, I've only heard stories. Besides, not really interested in leaving one military group just to join another."

"I see. Well, if you change your mind, head over to the airport and ask for Knight Winters. That's the guy that just left. He could probably get you in. I mean, if you're interested."

"Thanks for asking. I appreciate it. But no. I'm getting out of that life."

"Suit yourself. Be seeing you Kennedy. Good luck in Diamond City."

"Thanks." From there, I left McAllister behind and headed for the big


End file.
